Vanilla
by Wisteariaus
Summary: {Oneshot} Vanilla may be plain and common, but that doesn't mean it isn't delicious.


"I got a strawberry milkshake last time," Kyoya mused, running his hand idly along a swatch of fabric that an eager salesperson held. "But I think I'll have chocolate this time. What about you?"

Haruhi let him catch her wrist. He tightened his long fingers around her hand, and Haruhi's heartbeat skipped a single beat before going back to its steady drumming. "I always have the vanilla, senpai. You know that."

He shrugged. "It's only polite to ask, Haruhi. Perhaps one day you will crave something else and give me a different answer."

Haruhi shot him a small smile and he gifted her with a tiny grin in response. It was kind of funny to see such 'cold' people acting so warm. Love really did wonders to thaw the ice in someone's heart.

Haruhi breathed in some of the chilly department store air, enjoying the way it tickled her lungs. Goosebumps sprung up on her arms.

"Are you cold?" Kyoya asked sharply.

Haruhi took her hand from his and ran it along her arm, trying to smooth down the small bumps on her icy skin. "Just a little-"

And he was off. Haruhi had assumed, like any rational person would, that he would simply offer to lend her his coat. Kyoya seemed to like the cold, so she doubted he would mind. But her life was no shoujo manga-it was far stranger. Dutifully following her boyfriend into the part of the store that stocked woman's clothes, she found him purchasing a white leather jacket.

 _Damn rich people,_ Haruhi thought irritably, walking over to stand beside him at the counter. "This isn't going to add to my dept, right?"

Kyoya chuckled slightly as he handed his credit card over to the swooning cashier. Cupping Haruhi's chin with his hand, he whispered in her ear, "Well, not _technically_. But if you'd like, you can still _repay_ me later..."

Haruhi hid a blush behind her hands, feeling a small surge of satisfaction at the look on the woman's face. Judging from the jealousy on her face, she had obviously heard. The jacket was thrust at Haruhi, and the couple headed towards the fast food restaurant.

* * *

Haruhi sat at their usual table, watching as Kyoya carried their tray of food over. They had split the cost, as was their custom. It made her feel far less guilty and less like she was mooching off her rich boyfriend.

Kyoya sat down next to her and picked up his burger. "Haruhi, you and your fast food are going to make me gain _so_ much weight; I might not be able to fit through the door soon. What _will_ our clients think?"

"I don't know about _them,_ senpai," Haruhi began, having heard the undercurrent of anxiety despite his best efforts, "but I'll still like you no matter what you look like."

Kyoya stared at her for a long moment after before burying his red face in the wrapper of his sandwich.

Just as Haruhi was about to take a drink of her milkshake, a girl walked up. Her empty hands were clasped behind her back and she slouched in such a way as to make her breasts extra visible. Looking right at Kyoya and ignoring Haruhi completely, she purred, "May I sit here while I wait for my food? All the other tables are full, and I see we have the same taste! Chocolate is my favorite flavor too. It's so much better than boring old _vanilla_."

Haruhi swallowed thickly and looked awkwardly down at her cup.

Kyoya looked up at the rude girl slowly and stared right into her sparkling eyes as he answered. "No, you may _not_." His glasses glinted when her face fell. "While my girlfriend may not be the jealous type, I will hardly take advantage of that by letting an inconsiderate _flirt_ like you sit with us and try to cause any pointless drama in our relationship. Now go away before I am forced to call security."

The girl blanched and scurried back to her own boyfriend, who was sitting at a table with a full tray of food. He greeted her with confusion and a kiss. Haruhi felt a bit bad for him. She took a sip of her shake and was about to swallow when Kyoya pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away, Haruhi's mouth was empty and he was smirking. "She was wrong," Kyoya mused, adjusting his glasses and licking his lips. "Vanilla is most _definitely_ the best flavor."


End file.
